


Nothing to be done

by J0shua



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bambi and Evil Spawn, Fixing Grey's, Gay (it isn't obvious?), George joins the army, Gre'ys anatomy, I repeat: No bus, Implicit romance, John Doe? Who?, M/M, No Bus, Platonic Love, i'm running out of tag ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0shua/pseuds/J0shua
Summary: Sometimes, there's really nothing we can do. When George joins the army, Alex's faced with one of those moments.
Relationships: Alex Karev/George O'Malley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nothing to be done

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reader! I was bored, so I decided to write a OneShot about George and Alex. Maybe I'll complement it with a few more chapters if you want, but for now, that's it.
> 
> I would like to remind you that reviews encourage me to write more. So, if you can, be sure to comment on what you think.
> 
> Anyway, good reading!
> 
> Note: Feel free to correct / point out any errors.

Life's all about choices. That's true. Your choices shape your life. However, sometimes, everything turns upside down in a matter of seconds. And sometimes (most of the time, actually), we have no control over that.

This scares, of course. The feeling of not having control over your own life can be hopeless. Seeing everything fall apart without being able to do anything about it. It's awful. And all of us, at some point in our lives, go through this. Insecurity. The fear. The despair. But, as I said, there's really nothing we can do but watch and wait.

Our choices take us to those moments. Moments when you are between life and death. Between all or nothing. Between losing or winning. Our feelings blind us, and often make us make decisions that we will regret for the rest of our lives.

George left the OR, nervous. He knew that Dr. Bailey must have spread to his colleagues by now. And sure enough, everyone was angry.

While washing his hands, he was surprised by the abrupt and violent opening of the door, revealing the familiar figure of Dr. Bailey, being followed by his friends. George sighed, receiving _that look_ from his former resident.

They didn't understand it. And they weren't even able to understand.

Yang told him how stupid his decision was, and did not fail to add that he would probably die abroad.

Meredith tried to convince him to stay, with all that talk that he would be sorely missed.

Izzie said that she needed him. She had cancer and needed her best friend.

It hurt to say no to them. It was difficult to look at friends and say that I would abandon them. As much as he was coming back, unfortunately, it wasn't certain.

Alex stopped him at the door, looking him in the eye. 

No words were said, but they both knew it. The immensity of Alex's brown eyes was lost in George's intense green eyes.

They say that a look is capable of speaking more than a thousand words. Alex and George never believed that. However, at this point, they changed their minds.

Alex understood George. He understood his motives. He understood why he was going to the army.

He didn't want to let George go. He was _scared_ too, as much as anyone had noticed ( _no one_ has noticed _anything_ that has happened between _them_ , actually). But _he felt_ what _George felt_. Then he knew it was _necessary to let him go_.

Alex cleared the passage, _letting George out_. Bailey yelled at him for breaking the _"intervention"_ plan, which said that if none of the previous appeals worked, Alex would have to _invoke his wild origins_ and _beat George until he changed his mind_.

The next day, the three inmates sat down to face the _empty closet_ that had once belonged to their colleague.

_Everything has changed_. The _five interns_ nicknamed " _Rosemary's babies_ " were now _only four_. And, shit, it _could be only be three_. They were now _residents_. They _grew up_. His _problems_ got _bigger_ , as did his _fears_.

_Alex regretted the way things went between him and George_. And he _felt guilty_ , because now _his Bambi_ was in the _middle of some combat zone_ and could be _killed._

_But sometimes in life, there's really nothing we can do._

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! As I said, maybe I will write more. Just ask. This leads me to reinforce my previous request: Comment! Don't be ghost readers!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed! See you soon :)


End file.
